The Legend of Zelda: The Wizard Aghanim
by DarkSheik8i3
Summary: Ever what happened what happened between Ocarina of Time and Link to the Past? Where Aghanim came from? What the fate of the gerudos were? And what of Zelda and Link? This story will cover it all in turn, read and enjoy! Prologue is up! R&R PLEASE!


Zelda: The Years In-Between  
  
Ok, I'm working on this story with a friend, we're kinda like co-authers, 'cept he comes up with the ideas, and I simply put them into story form. Hope you like this, and it'll get better soon, he has some really awesome ideas. This is the story of what happened between Ocarina of Tine and Link to the Past. R&R please!  
  
___________________________  
  
Prologue  
  
Ganondorf stared bitterly around at his surroundings. He lay under a small tree, brooding. After what seemed like eternity of floating in the blinding white void, he finally arrived in this wretched place. It was almost an identical copy the land known as Hyrule, where he was born and raised, except for the sky shone gold. Most people would have given anything to be able to be here, they would have considered it a paradise, a utopia.  
  
But not Ganondorf, oh no, the great king of darkness could never enjoy a place like this. He needed power, people that could serve him, even if he had to force them, but most importantly, revenge on the people who sent him here. Zelda... the stuck up princess, the seven sages... they thought they were all powerful, yeah right, he scoffed, but the person he wanted the most revenge on was one boy named Link. He fancied himself as some kind of hero, just because he was able to pull some magical sword out of the stone. Big deal, he could have probably cast a spell and simply blasted the stupid sword out of the stone if he wanted to!  
  
Yet, somehow the boy still had beaten him, and with the help of Zelda and the Sages, they had banished him to this land. This place almost reminded him of a story his mother used to tell him when he was young.  
  
"In a realm beyond sight, The sky shines gold, not blue, There, the Triforces might Makes mortal dreams come true" She would sing late at night when he couldn't fall asleep.  
  
His mother had been a wise and caring member of the Gerudo race, a race that purposefully seperated themselves from the other races of Hyrule, such as the Hylians, the dominant humaniod race, with only limited magical abilities and pointed ears; the gorons, that strangely resembled giant boulders when they layed down, and probably had about the intelligence of a boulder; the Zoras, the proud humaniod race that thrived in water but lived on land, and often considered themselves better than other races because they often delt with the Hylian Royal Family; and last, but not least, the kokiri, the immortal children that lived in a large forest where nothing aged. But the Gerudos lived in a secluded desert, in a fortress, made up of almost all women, since a male was only born once every hundred years. and Ganondorf had just happened to be the male of the Gerudos.  
  
His mother had always been highly respected among the Gerudos, she had been 'blessed' by giving birth to himself. At the age of seventine, he slit the throat of the previous male of the Gerudos, to show them that he was the knew ruler. No one would oppose him, and with in days he was officially proclaimed the new leader. But he wasn't satified with just being the king of the Gerudos, he wanted to be king of all of Hyrule! But his mother never wanted him to even leave the fortress, how was he suposed to become king of Hyrule if he couldn't even leave?!  
  
The next day, he grabbed his mother from behind, twisting her arms behind her back, enjoying feeling such a power over her. She could do nothing! He snapped her neck and showed her body to the rest of the Gerudos. He thought he had made his point when he had first killed the old Gerudo male that no one would oppose him, but obviously not. No one questioned his authority after that, not even when he was not around. No one ever talked behind his back, for fear that they would suffer the same fate as the old king and his mother.  
  
He could have been ruler of Hyrule, no, the world! If it hadn't been for Link! Anger boiled inside of him once again. All he could think about in this place was revenge, and one day he would get it, he didn't know how, but he would, no matter what.  
  
He let a angry and frustrated yell almost out of no where. His green body began to glow and his long red hair blew from an unfelt wind as soon his limbs began to stretch and expand. Horns grew from his head until he put his feet back down to the ground. He had reverted to a form many knew as Ganon. He found it much easier to stay in this form.  
  
He let out another yell and drove his massive fist in the ground. Flowers only blossomed from the dirt he had scattered about from the impact. He couldn't stand much of this place! He destroyed something, and before he knew it, it would grow right back.  
  
But one thing that gave him comfort, was that he knew the Gerudos would be in a state of chaos. Even from so far away, he still, in a way, had control over them. He was the one male gerudo that was born once every one hundred years, so they needed him as leader, but also to make love with, so that the race would not die out. With no male in the colony, the gerudos would rather let their race become extinct than to 'mingle' with the other races.  
  
Whether they liked it or not, he still had control over them. He chuckled softly at the idea, until his laughter elavated to insane guffaws, that could be heard far and wide, thought there was no one to even hear him.  
  
__________________________  
  
Pardon the typos, I hate WordPad! 


End file.
